


Stayin' Alive

by 1Q96



Series: fic prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Magnus Bane, Dancing Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, coming home, happiness, maybe dancing Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Q96/pseuds/1Q96
Summary: The comforting purr of the borough quietly filled Magnus’s home. The lights surrounding the loft were dimly lit—giving that cozy and welcoming vibe to the place. The whole thing was in a picture-perfect state. However, the calm surrounding was interrupted by the force of a portal opening near Magnus’s study. Not long after, Magnus came out from the portal with a quick and graceful step.“Home sweet home,” he murmured to himself, as his feet landed smoothly on the floor.He immediately took off his deep blue rhinestone-covered coat and lazily placed it on top of a nearby chair. As he walked towards his living room, he looked around his place and listened for any signs of his boyfriend being there, but he was met with peaceful stillness.“Alexander?” Magnus called out, but the silence that followed told him that he came home to an empty loft.___or, Magnus came home to an empty loft, then heard a groovy tune that made him sway his hips.





	Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here’s a dancing Magnus fic inspired by the [Our Loft in Brooklyn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/our-loft-in-brooklyn) chat over at discord. we were playing some awesome tunes and this song came up, and [@seri-raven-123](https://seri-raven-123.tumblr.com/) came up with a prompt and i volunteered to make it. i tweaked it a little and i was in a bit of a rush to write it, but i hope it’s not that bad!! xx
> 
>  **original prompt from the chat:** _okay I just imagined Mags dancing in an unbuttoned white shirt and underwear dancing to this song. Bare faced and messy hair with no clients and Alec walks in and he realizes just how in love he is GUYS I CANT FUCK_

The comforting purr of the borough quietly filled Magnus’s home. The lights surrounding the loft were dimly lit—giving that cozy and welcoming vibe to the place. The whole thing was in a picture-perfect state. However, the calm surrounding was interrupted by the force of a portal opening near Magnus’s study. Not long after, Magnus came out from the portal with a quick and graceful step.

“Home sweet home,” he murmured to himself, as his feet landed smoothly on the floor. 

He immediately took off his deep blue rhinestone-covered coat and lazily placed it on top of a nearby chair. As he walked towards his living room, he looked around his place and listened for any signs of his boyfriend being there, but he was met with peaceful stillness.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out, but the silence that followed told him that he came home to an empty loft.

 _Of course, he’s not yet home. He’s probably still working on that mission,_ he thought as he strolled towards the little table near the window and grabbed the half full bottle of red wine. After he poured himself a considerate amount on his wine glass, he moved along towards his favorite spot on the balcony.

The sound of the Brooklyn streets hummed peacefully outside of Magnus’s home. Down below, the streets were filled with people chatting and laughing as they made their way home from a long and tiring day. From time to time, the sound of cars passing by and dogs barking would disrupt the familiar buzz. Looking out from the balcony, the scene that laid out was utterly breathtaking. The illuminated apartment buildings around the area blinked one by one as more people go in and out. Looking farther away, the sight of the Lower Manhattan skyline gleamed brightly like a well-shined diamond on display.

Magnus breathed it all in, and he smiled to himself despite the fact that he was exhausted from meeting different clients and the other Downworlder leaders the whole day. He took a sip of his wine and made himself comfortable on the couch at the left side of the balcony.

As he settled down, he thought back on the times he and Alec spent some nights talking and drinking wine on that very spot. He chuckled to himself when he thought of how Alec would usually cut him off mid-sentence by kissing him, and how much he loved the feeling of Alec’s warm, soft lips on his own. As he thought more of it, he could almost feel Alec’s hand moving from his cheek to his neck, then down to his chest. Soon after, it would find its way to his waist, then on his thigh…

He bit his lower lip at the thought. _That_ just made him miss Alec _more_. 

With a sighed, he sipped some more wine and closed his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, music started playing softly from the living room.

When he heard the familiar melody of the song, he instantly opened his eyes in shock. Nevertheless, he recovered quickly, and a huge smile spread slowly across his lips. He instantly forgot about how exhausted he was as soon as the song played. He couldn’t help but laugh at the recognizable groovy tune, and he found himself gently shaking his hips in his place on the couch. With a mischievous grin on his wine-stained lips, he placed his glass down on the nearby table and stood up from his seat.   

He immediately glided gracefully back towards his living room, and his eyes were shining brightly with excitement. Memories of disco balls, sweaty bodies, and bell-bottom trousers suddenly flooded his mind, and he shook his head in laughter as he swayed to the beat of the song.

With a flourish of his hand, the furniture around the living room shifted and made a space in the middle that was perfect for dancing. Along with another swish of his hand, his slightly smudged make-up was washed off at once from his tired face. He smiled as he felt the rush of magic through his veins, and he let a few sparks fly as he gestured for the music player to turn the sound up on its highest level.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_  
I’m a woman’s man; no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm,  
I’ve been kicked around since I was born

The music of the Bee Gees flowed around the room, and he bobbed his head to the hip beat. He started to sing along to the song, and he swayed his hips eagerly to the fabulous lyrics. His hands unconsciously found themselves on the top button of his shirt, and he yanked them open as he smoothly moved around the room. One by one, the buttons of his shirt were tugged open until there was no other left.

 _And now it’s all right, that’s okay,_  
And you may look the other way  
We can try, to understand  
The New York Times’ effect on man

His bare chest shined as the light hit it with every move he made, and sparks were flying out of his fingertips as he ran them through his perfectly styled hair. As he heard the chorus start, he instantly jumped on top of the couch in an almost comical way, and he started singing the chorus loudly while moving his arms around and aggressively swaying his hips in an almost seductive way.

 _Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother_  
You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive  
Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking, people  
Stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive  
Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh  
Ohh, we’ll get low

His hands moved down the length of his torso as he did an enticing body roll. He stopped them on top of his belt, which he forcefully jerked open. He squeezed out of his tight black pants while syncing his movement with the music. When his trousers were discarded, he threw it unceremoniously to the other side of the room as he continued dancing.

 _Well now, I get low and I get high_  
And if I can’t get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I’m a dancing man, and I just can’t lose  
You know it’s alright, it’s OK  
I’ll live to see another day  
We can try, to understand  
The New York Times’ effect on man

He hopped out of the couch, and moved his shoulders back and forth in an impressive shimmy as he stepped towards his mini table where he left the half full bottle of red wine earlier. He looked at it and grinned widely as an idea struck him. He grasped the bottle in his hand and imagined it to be a microphone as he sang with it rather vigorously.

 _Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother_  
You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive  
Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking, people  
Stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive  
Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh

Without thinking much of it, he drank straight from the bottle and chugged the remaining wine done in one go. Afterwards, he swung lazily at his spot and he laughed loudly at how ridiculous he must’ve been, dancing and singing along to one of those songs. He looked down at himself and snorted so loudly at how he came to be in only his unbuttoned shirt and boxer briefs. 

“Can’t deny the power of the Bee Gees,” he muttered to himself, amused. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, which messed it up in a beautiful and relaxed way. He sighed, looking down at the bottle on his hand as the music kept playing loudly at the background. “Why am I such a sucker for disco music?”

He shook his head as he shuffled back to the table and set the bottle down. As the music died down, he glanced up to see the view of his balcony again, and he sighed sadly as he realized that it was getting really late and his Alexander isn’t home yet. He turned his attention to his side and saw his pants lying on the far end of the room. He was about to go and pick it up when he heard a light _thud_ near his study area.   

He froze, and his face turned a bright red when he heard someone cough loudly, demanding his attention.

“Why’d you stop dancing?”

Magnus’s eyes widen at that, and he turned around so _fucking_ fast that he almost strained his neck. There, leaning by the doors separating the living room and his study, was his Alexander. The marvelous sight that laid before him made him feel both relieved and embarrassed, but he couldn’t really speak out on it as he was surprised to be caught like _this_. 

“I—uh, how long were you standing there, watching?” he asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

He watched as a huge grinned appeared on Alec’s lips, and his boyfriend shrugged. “I’ve been standing here for a while. I’d say… give or take, a few minutes?”

Magnus looked horrified at first, but his expression soften when Alec started laughing softly, his shoulders bouncing with every chuckle. A moment later, Alec couldn’t take it anymore and he laughed so hard and loud. Magnus, in turn, couldn’t help but chime in. Their sweet laughter drowned out the music in the background and filled the entire loft.

When they finally calmed down, Alec stared lovingly at his amazing boyfriend, and he took in every single detail that he could get. His eyes started to roam around, starting from Magnus’s strong bare thighs, going all the way up to his beautiful face. When he looked up, his hungry eyes met Magnus’s eager ones, and he smirked at his boyfriend in a teasing way as he started to move towards him.

Magnus beamed back, and he stretched his arms out as soon as Alec was within his reach. He promptly grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s jacket and pulled him closer, and Alec’s hands found its way to Magnus’s biceps. Their faces were just a few inches apart, and they could feel each other’s breath as they intensely gazed at each other’s eyes. 

Alec looked down and up again, giving Magnus a meaningful look. “I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

“I used to dance a lot during the good old days,” Magnus said, his hand tugging and playing with Alec’s jacket. Then, he wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and smiled as he remembered a few good memories. “I love 70’s music so much.”

“Well, it’s very obvious from your choice of music,” Alec teased, gently cupping Magnus’s face between his hands. He leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss was slow and steady, both of them taking their time to feel each other’s warmth. Their lips moved in sync, just like how a dancer’s movement are in tune with the music playing in the background.

When they pulled apart, they shared a heavy, breathy chuckle. Alec sneaked in a quick kiss on the tip of Magnus’s nose, which immediately scrunched up at the touch.

“Can you teach me how to dance?” Alec asked, a little bit breathless. He casually rested his forehead on Magnus’s, and he lazily closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he smiled at the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up with the idea. “But I was thinking more of a slow type of dance.”

“Of course, Alexander. I would love to teach you,” Magnus whispered, his hands gripping on his boyfriend’s waist. He snapped his finger and the song on the music player changed into a slow one—something sweet and relax. He gently guided Alec as he swayed both of them on the spot.

Alec hummed along to the song, then he leaned down and nuzzled his face to Magnus’s shoulder. He hugged him tightly, pressing their bodies as close as they possible can.

“I missed you. It feels great to be back home.”

Magnus smiled at the word _home_ , and he pressed a quick kiss on the exhausted Shadowhunter’s temple as he whispered, “I missed you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think over at the comments below! or message me at my tumblr, [troubleusuallyfinds-me](http://troubleusuallyfinds-me.tumblr.com/) xx
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so i apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
